Thy second chance
by Shadowlover101
Summary: Two ToS fangirls are sucked into the amazing world of Symphonia. Are they somehow linked to the revival of the Five Grand Cardnals and the reserection of Martel and Anna? Kranna and Yuartel.
1. Enter Symphonia

_**Chapter one**_

**I don't own ToS, and I don't really want to. I'd ruin the whole game if I did own it...so lets leave the Tales of Symphonia to Namco. I do own Claire and REG, whom I can make do anything I want because they're my characters. Melinda belongs to Crescent Ivy Moon...so I guess I can't control her...yet...BWAAAAAHAHAHAMAHA! -cough- erm...I mean...-cough-...hehehe...OH JUST READ THE STORY AND IGNORE ME!**

**hm...**

**You're still not ignoring me!**

**lalala...**

**I SAID JUST READ THE STORY!**

**Yuan: She's going to hyperventilate if she gets angry...you'd better just read the fic...**

**Me: YUAN! -glomps and steals his cape-**

**----------------------------------------------**

Claire and her best friend/adopted sister, Melinda, sit at home, bored to death. Claire was poking her computer screen with a pencil because she was trying to draw a chibi Kratos and couldn't, and Melinda was fighting Kvar...and having to put up with Claire throwing things at the screen every ten seconds. (Claire despises Kvar and Rodyle more than should be humanly possible.)

Claire sighs and turns around just in time to see Melinda fighting Kvar. "Evil...one..." she glared daggers at the TV. "Evil...one...must DIE!" she throws a shoe at the TV. She then brushes a strand of her wavy brown/blonde hair out of her eyes and stares at Melinda.

Claire seems to feel the sudden tension in the air as her friend frowns and pauses the battle. She turns to face Claire. "You're insane. If anyone should hate that weirdo it's me. I'M the Kraty AND Anna fan. You like Yggdrasill and Yuan...so stop throwing shoes at the TV every time you see Kvar or Rodyle! Someday you're going to make me lose a battle because of that! Or worse, you'll break the TV!"

Claire shrugged, then threw her other shoe at the TV. "FEEL THE PAIN OF THE INFERIOR BEINGS AS YOU BURN IN THE FIERY ABYSS!" she yelled. Melinda sighed, then faced the screen.

Only to see the screen had gone blank. She spun around and glared at Claire, "CLAIRE! You broke the TV, just like I said you would! Oh no...I DIDN'T GET TO SAVE! YOU'RE DEAD CLAIRE!"

"What? No I didn't!It's not broken!Don't hurt me!"

"Then why's the screen blank if you didn't break it!"

"It's not blank...it's white with a symbol that looks like a Memory Circle on it!" Claire pointed at the screen. Sure enough, there was a memory circle symbol.

"Yay! I get to save! Wait...I don't remember this in the game..." Melinda said.

At the same time Claire squealed, "That's so cool!"

Then white electricity blasted out of the screen and zapped Melinda and Claire, rendering them unconscious.

**----------------------------------------------**

Claire felt someone poking her. "This one isn't one of the inferior beings from the ranch...how didit get here?" someone asked.

"I don't know...and what are those odd cloths it's wearing?" a second voice asked.

"I think it's dead..." the first person stated.

"For your information I'm a she not an it." Claire stated, sitting up.

"ACK, IT'S ALIVE!" the two people said, jumping backwards.

"Yes I am alive, and I'm a she!" Claire snapped. "Hey...you're..." she blinked "You're Desians? WTF, how'd I get here!" she yelled. 'I think I'm gonna faint again.' she thought. She didn't, for only one reason.

The whip. She felt it sting the back of her arm. A third Desian had heard the commotion. "Yo, I don't like being whipped." Claire stated, turning to glare at the Desian. The other two Desians stood back to watch, laughing when they saw the cut on her arm made by the whip.

"Don't talk to me you filthy inferior being." the Desian snapped, whipping her again.

She flinched. "Okay...now I'm mad." Claire stated, trying to think of something to do. Then she remembered something. 'If only I had a sword...those fencing lessons would come in handy right about now. Hm...but maybe if I...yes! That should work!' she thought.

She smirked evilly "I'm sorry I'm so inferior...but if I'm inferior that make you nothing more than a stupid ass!" the Desian scowled and whipped at her again, but this time Claire jumped to the side and grabbed the whip. "Ahahaha...anger leads to mistakes...baka inu!" she said, pulling the whip from his grasp.

What Claire had forgotten were the first two Desians. They jumped her just before she could whip her tormentor. "Let me go!" she snapped, struggling. Her struggled were in vain, and finally she gave in. "I hate Desians." she mumbled.

**----------------------------------------------**

"Sir...we found this human outside the base unconscious." a voice said.

"Take her to the spare room, when she awake bring her to me." a second voice ordered.

"Yes sir." the first person began to drag an unconscious human away.

"Um...I'm awake already..." the girl said, opening one eye.

The person dragging her jumped in surprise. Melinda stood up slowly. "Note to self...kill Claire next time I see her." Melinda mumbled. She looked around "Just a second...this is..." she gaped as she realized where she was.

The Renegade base...and not just anywhere in the Renegade base. She was in Yuan's office. 'I am in the office of one of Kratos' old friends. No...even better, I'm in Symphonia. Wait...I'M IN SYMPHONIA! I MUST MEET KRATY!' Melinda thought in excitement, nearly fainting again.

"Just who the h311 are you, and what were you doing outside of my base?" a VERY familiar voice asked.

"Wait...you're Yuan..." Melinda said. "Um...would you believe me if I said I have no clue how I got here?" Melinda turned to face Yuan.

Yuan blinked, and looked slightly surprised. "Is your name...Anna?" he asked.

Melinda stared at him 'He thinks I'm Anna...as in Kraty's wife Anna? As in, I wish I were Anna, Anna? What...he's met Anna...meaning...oh my god, I look like Anna...' she thought. "I'm...not Anna, my name's Melinda." she stated.

"Well then how did you know my name? I don't believe we've met before if you're not Anna." Yuan said.

"...You won't believe me...but I think I'm from another dimension. Where I come from there's something called Gamecube, and it's like a projector where it shows things. Only the things it shows are supposedly made up, they're called video games. One of the video games is called Tales of Symphonia. It's a game that's all about Colette's journey of regeneration." Melinda frowned "Yeah...I really wouldn't blame you if you don't believe me..."

"Hm...once Martel said she'd gone to a place like that..." Yuan mused. "I supposed I'll believe you for now..."

"Martel came to Earth? Wow..." Melinda said, wondering when Martel came to Earth and where she went. Then she remembered that Claire should have been with her. "Um...was there another girl unconscious outside of your base?" she asked.

"Not that I know of..."

'Great...Claire don't you dare die out there...' Melinda thought.

**----------------------------------------------**

Okay, you know the drill. Either you review and I update or you don't review and this fic sits and rots.

Y&Y: When is Martel coming in!

Me: And people call me impatient...SHE'LL COME IN SOON!

Yggy: Good...

Yuan: ...

Me: -sigh- Just review...these two are getting annoying. O.O...Hey...isn't that what they usually say about _me_! IT'S THE END OF THE WOOOOOORLD!


	2. REG, the evil incarnate

_**Chapter two**_

**Hello, Darkstorm here with Yggy!**

**Yggy: -grumbled- Didn't I tell you not to call me that?**

**Me: Maybe...now how about you do the disclaimer.**

**Yggy: Why don't you make me, you inferior being?**

**Me: How about this...if you do the disclaimer for the rest of this story I might bring Martel back?**

**Yggy: Hm...fine. Darkstorm (ShadowL101) doesn't own anything. Everything, except Claire and REG, belong to either Namco or Crescent Ivy Moon. Melinda is the one thing that belongs to Crescent.**

**Me: See, that wasn't so hard! e.e Yggy...can I pet your wings?**

**Yggy: O.O...NO!**

**Me: Darn...you're no fun. Ah well...on to the fic!**

**---**

**Oh, and just a side note, when Claire says WTF, she's litterally speaking in chat speek. Now, on to fic...for realthis time!**

**---**

Kvar was talking to someone on the projector when the three Desians dragged Claire into the room. "Sir, we found this inferior being outside of the base." the Desian with the whip reported.

The person on the projector smirked "See? I told you she'd come, Kvar. She will work. Put her through host body testing if you have to, but I assure you...she will be fit for your Angelus Project." the person stated. "Oh...and no one except Rodyle knows about the...prisoner...right?" the person asked.

"Of course they don't know." Kvar assured her.

"Good." she said, then the projector went blank.

'WFT...that was REG. Wait...Angelus Project. WFT WTF WTF! NO, NO I AM NOT GOING TO BE LIKE ANNA!' Claire thought, struggling once more. Her eyes were like fire now, not only because this was her chance to try to beat up Kvar, but also because she'd just found out that she was going to be part of the Angelus Project, under her rival's command...and she might become a monster because of it! "WTF, no way am I going to let you put an exsphere on me!" Claire snapped.

"You don't really have a choice in the matter." Kvar stated.

"I swear...once I get a chance I'll kill you." Claire hissed. "Wait...didn't Kratos already kill you? Oh my gosh, it's the living dead!" Claire said.

"Not exactly." Everyone spun around to face a girl who'd appeared in the room out of nowhere. She looked like a younger version of the girl on the projector. She looked about 12. "I brought back all of the Grand Cardinals...except that slut Pronema." the girl stated. "And I brought back enough Desians to run the now hidden Human Ranches."

"What are you doing here?" Kvar snapped.

"Hey, I go where I want. And you'd still be dead if I weren't around...and if I can bring you here I can take you back, so don't complain about me coming and going when I want. Besides, I need to check on the _prisoner_." the girl said.

"REG what are you doing...and were you the one who brought Melinda and I here? AND WHERE IS MELINDA FOR THAT MATTER!"

"And the slowest horse finishes the race. Of course I was the one who brought you here...I needed someone who would match for the Angelus Project. The trap just happened to activate while you're little friend was in the room...so she just came along for the ride, I suppose. As for where she is...it doesn't matter because you'll be staying on this Ranch, my little annoiance.Now, Kvar, I don't want to talk to this prat anymore, so goodbye...for now." REG then walked away.

"Well this is an all time low, even for REG...working with Desians...Kvar no less!" Claire mumbled. The three Desians then lead her away to the Host Body Testing Area. "This is just perrrrrfect." she said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

---

Melinda looked at the sky in thought, wondering where her friend could be, why she was in Symphonia, and most importantly...she wonderedif she'd get to meet Kratos. She gasps, for a second she could have sword she'd seen a flash of purple in the sky, it was like a shooting star...only...discolored. 'Maybe I'm imagining things...' Melinda thought, since shooting stars aren't purple.

---Derris-Kharlan---  
---Five minutes earlier---

Everyone's favorite mercenary/Seraphim stood before the computer that controlled the warp pad in Welgaia. He'd planned to stay on Derris-Kharlan forever, but things had changed. The comet was slowly becoming uninhabitable because another comet had crashed into it, and also Kratos had been having odd dreams lately. They instructed him to return to Symphonia. He understood that there may be something important happening that he would have to look into.

However the biggest thing about the dreams was one thing. Every time, just before he'd wake up, he'd see Anna's face...

And so the angel was preparing to warp to Symphonia. By a strange irony the comet that was slowly destroying Derris-Kharlan had also pushed it back towards Symphonia. Kratos had calculated what would happen, and if he were to warp at the right time he could get onto Symphonia, and Derris-Kharlan would be flung into space once more. If what Welgaia's computers calculated were correct, the comet would be heading straight towards a star, where it would burn up. He'd have to time this perfectly, because the warp pad on Derris-Kharlan would only be adjacent to the one in the broken Tower of Salvation for about a minute and a half. If he mistimed it then he could be heading towards a fiery death along with the comet. Not even a Seraphim could survive a star's heat.

It was almost time when he thought he heard a voice, but that was impossible! There was no one on Derris-Kharlan except him. He turned, just in time to see a shadow zip past. He scanned the seemingly deserted city, but nothing else moved. He turned back to the computer to find that this distraction had kept him from noticing that the warp pad was ready. He quickly headed to the warp pad. He stepped on. He was about to warp when a monster jumped at him from out of the shadows.

It was a huge wolf like beast with crazed yellow eyes and huge fangs. It snarled, and snapped. Kratos drew his sword. The beast snarled again, howled, then leapt at him again.

That's when Kratos heard it. A beeping sound that warned him that the warp pad was about to deactivate again. He dodged the monster and his wings appeared. He flew to the warp pad, leaving the monster confused as to how its prey could suddenly sprout wings. As Kratos landed on the warp pad the monster sprang again, but it was too late. Kratoswas on his wayto Symphonia.

As the light of the warp pad faded the monster changed shape to a girl with long black hair and icy blue eyes. "You've won this round, Aurion." she hissed, then she vanished.

---

**BWAAAAAHAHAHAMAHA! Beware the cliffhangers of doom, for they shall zap thy mind into a puddle of confuzzleness!**

**Yggy: You ate sugar again...didn't you?**

**Me: Maybe. Oh...and I don't want to pet your wings anymore. Kratos' are prettier!**

**Yggy: He'll kill you if he hears you call them 'pretty'.**

**Me: But that are. And yours are...something...and Yuan's are kind of pretty...but Kratos' are the prettiest!**

**Yggy: ...Are you trying to be insulting or are you just being stupid?**

**Me: ...Erm...I'd say a little for column A and a little from column B.**

**Yuan: Just review...**

**Me: YUIE! CAPE! -steals Yuan's cape and weapon then vanishes-**


	3. The Netherworld's Guardian

_**Chapter three**_

**Yuan: GET BACK HERE WITH MY CAPE!**

**Me: NEVER! -standing on top of a house- THIS HOUSE IS NOW MY EVIL BASE IN WHICH I SHALL PLOT THE DOWNFALL OF YUAN SO THAT I CAN STEAL ALL HIS CAPES, BWAAAAAHAHAHAMAHA!**

**Yggy: You have the strangest evil laugh...**

**Me: True...Now you must disclaim stuff, Yggy!**

**Yggy: -sigh- Stop calling me that...**

**Me: Um...no.**

**Yggy: T.T...Darkstorm doesn't own anything. Namco owns everything, including me. Thank goodness. I'd die (again) if this girl owned me.**

**Me: I PWN YOU!**

**Yggy: T.T...whatever you say...anyways, Darkstorm does own Claire, Destin, and REG. Crescent Ivy Moon owns Melinda.**

**Me: NOW ON WIF DA FICINESS!**

**Yuan: RETURN MY CAPE AT ONCE!**

**Me: NEVER!**

**---**

Claire stood in a lone cell, glaring at the guards' backs as if glaring would burn a hole through them. She looks down at the special exsphere now imbedded in her, right by her neck like Colette's Cruxis Crystal and Presea's Exsphere. "Stupid thing." she hisses. Then she remembers something 'Don't exspheres make you stronger? Maybe I can escape...but first I need a plan.' she thought.

Claire glanced around and her eyes fell on two wooden staffs. She picked them up carefully, and tested them. They were strong and hard, but light weight. 'How could the Desians have not noticed these? Idiots...oh well, they could be useful...' she thought. She smirked, a plan forming in her mind. She wouldn't be in this Desian base waiting to become a monster for very long at all...

---

A dark figure watched as Kratos appeared in the ruins where the Tower of Salvation once stood. He was hidden behind the great Yggdrasill Tree, which was the source of eternal Mana for Symphonia.

Said figure was tall with long black hair and red eyes. He wore all black, including a black cape. He wore gloves with holes at the fingers, and in his right hand he held a large scythe. The man stared at Kratos, wondering if he should wait for Kratos to sense his presence or if he should show himself.

The answer came quickly enough, for the man saw Kratos look at the tree. He must have felt the man's demonic aura. The man stepped from behind the tree "So you did come. I thought you would...although I'm sure REG tried to stop you. Kratos Aurion, I have something I must tell you."

Kratos tensed up a little. "How do you know of me?"

The man sighed "I am Destin, the guardian of the Netherworld." his eyes shined "I suppose you don't remember our little meeting at Origin's seal...although Yuan made it rather short. Now listen, I come in regards to the one known as Anna."

"Anna?" Kratos asked.

Destin smirked "Yes. Her soul is no longer in heaven or hell. I thought she'd simply vanished, perhaps as an effect of her exsphere still existing...but it is not so. I can feel her soul again. I don't know how she vanished for nearly two years...but she's been reincarnated somehow. I sent you those dreams because there is need to find her."

"You are not going to kill her." Kratos stated.

"No, no, no, you have it wrong. I fear someone, most likely REG, reincarnated her for evil intention. That is why I must meet her. To be sure she is not evil and not so naive that she's tricked into helping REG. I have no intention of killing her."

"And how do you expect me to help?"

"Well...you know Anna. Even if she doesn't remember who she was, she will be drawn to the places she enjoyed the most. If anyone knows where those places are you would." Destin pointed out.

"Okay..."

"Now none of this, my old friend. Kratos isn't supposed to know anything. I guess I'm going to have to kill you both now. And I was so hoping you'd join me, Destin..." a voice stated. Kratos and Destin spun around to face a girl with black hair and icy blue eyes. She was about 16, and wearing all white with black symbols on the sleeves.

"REG." Destin hissed. He stiffened up, and seemed ready to defend himself...but Kratos noted that something in his voice showed a quiver of fear.

'What could make the keeper of death himself scared?' Kratos wondered. He decided he'd have to be very weary of this girl.

REG smirked "I should have tried harder to kill you on Derris-Kharlan...then I wouldn't have to kill Death. You know Destin, you could have been a great partner...but I guess not." REG shot a blast of Mana at Destin, it became a barrier and trapped him. "I know all to well that you will come back more powerful if I kill you...and so I'll just leave you here. You won't be able to warp or do anything...and the pain...this torture will be much worse than any death." REG laughed coldly. "Now for the angel." she said. She turned to Kratos...

Only to see he was gone...

She scowled "Kratos, you allude me yet again."

"Sorry to disappoint you REG, but I'll be going to. Heh, lesson one...never turn your back on your enemy!" REG spun around to face the barrier Destin had been trapped in, but it had been shattered, and Destin was gone too. "Curse you Aurion! I will send you to the pits of h3ll next time I see you! Destin I will make your like a living death!" she yelled, throwing a ball of pure Mana at the ruins in her fury. There was a large explosion, and as the dust cleared, REG was gone.

---

Everything was now quiet in the Renegade Base. It was night time, so the only people awake were the night guards...and Melinda. She was laying in bed in the room Yuan let her stay in. She couldn't sleep. Every time she got close to falling asleep she got this odd feeling that something was coming and she snapped back awake. It was getting annoying, and Melinda was getting tired.

Then she heard movement, it sounded like the guards had seen something. Melinda sat up, and decided she'd like to see just what was going on. She got up and headed towards the door of the base. When she got close to the entry room the heard voices.

"So you think Yuan will help us?" a voice she didn't recognize asked.

"Yes. The Renegades and Mizuho are the two best places to find out about anything." a second voice, one she recognized VERY well stated.

"But will Yuan let us use his resources?" voice one asked.

"Most likely."

"Oh...and I have something I must tell Yuan as well. I kinda forgot to tell you, since REG attacked us. Martel has been reincarnated too."

"I already..."

"No, I mean the soul was taken out of the guardian of the Yggdrasill Tree and reincarnated."

"Okay...and there is nothing else you forgot to mention, right?"

"Hm...no, I'm pretty sure that's it!"

"Your memory is worse than Lloyd's..."

"...That is an insult to me and your son...man...you're mean..."

"Perhaps I am..."

"What are you doing here?" Melinda spun around to see Yuan behind her.

"I...um...heard the guards running around and knew something must have been going on..." Melinda said truthfully.

"So that's Yuan." Destin mused. He walked up behind Melinda when he heard Yuan's voice.

"Hello again Yuan." Kratos said calmly.

Melinda tried not to stare, her ultra favorite ToS character was standing before her.

"It would seem we do not need to search for the first of the two. Oh, and I need to talk to you Yuan!" Destin stated.

"Why are you here Kratos? I thought you'd decided you were going to stay on Derris-Kharlan." Yuan stated.

"I think he's ignoring me..." Destin said, looking at Yuan, then looking at Kratos as if begging him to make Yuan listen.

"There's been...some changes since then." Kratos stated.

"You're ignoring me too, aren't you?" Destin said.

"Um...What's going on?" Melinda asked, still staring at Kratos.

Kratos turned to face Melinda. For a split second Kratos looked shocked, but he quickly got control. "Anna..." he said quietly.

"What? Um...erm...Yes! I am Anna!"

"I thought you said you were Melinda..." Yuan said, raising an eyebrow.

"She already knows?" Destin mused.

"Knows what?" Yuan and Melinda asked Destin.

"Have any of you been listening to a word I've said!" Destin snapped.

"Nope!" Melinda said.

"...I don't even know who you are...or what you're doing in my base!" Yuan exclaimed.

"..." Kratos said nothing.

Destin mumbled a little and explained all about the reincarnations.

---

Claire smirked as the smashed through the glass. It hadn't been made to withstand much more than bare fists, because most Desian Prisoners don't have a chance to get anything they could use as a weapon. She used the two wooden staffs like her twin swords that she'd left at home and knocked two Desians unconscious. Then she snuck out of her holding area. 'Okay...from what I've seen this base isn't like the one in the game...now lets see...left or right? Hm...Eny Mini Miny Mo...okay, straight it is!' she thought, going down the hallway in front of her.

She continued straight until she come to a big, dark room. She heard movement, and stiffened up. The lights flashed on and two Desians jumped at her. She had guessed something like this would happen and she jumped to the side. The two Desians landed in a pile on the floor. They got untangled from each other and attacked again. She cracked one on the side of the head and he fell like a sack of potatoes. "No, Bob! You'll pay for that!" the other one said.

"Bob? You're kidding, right?" Claire asked, while trying to block the Desian's attack. The Desian's sword cut her light arm. She let out a feral snarl "Okay, now I'm mad." she hissed, then she jumped on the Desian and tried to beat the crud out of him. She continued attacking even after he was unconscious. "No one draws my blood except sensei." she hissed after she was satisfied that he was nearly dead. The looks down at him and notices that he'd been holding a key, "I'll take this...just to make you mad." she said with a satisfied smirk. Then she continued through the room and into the next hallway. When she came to the next room she got a huge surprise...

She now knew what REG meant when she said 'the _prisoner'_

---

**Yuan and Yggy: O.O WHO IS IT!**

**Me: The person who is known as the prisoner is...wait I can't say! It will ruin the fun!**

**Yggy: Darn...-.- Please review.**

**Me: I'm so evil...BWAAAAAHAHAHAMAHA **

**Yuan: You really need a better evil laugh...**

**Me: But I like it! It's...original.**

**Yggy: It sounds like you landed on a dog with a rheaird, then kicked the dog, and the dog was still alive and maked that sound from the pain.**

**Me: ...I don't sound like some smelly dog! An injured cat maybe, but no dog!**

**Lloyd: ...That was really random.**

**Me: I like cats better.**

**Colette: What's wrong with dogs?**

**Me: ...What don't you people get about 'I. Like. Cats. Better!'**


End file.
